Ralph Breaks the Internet
Phil Johnston Jim Reardon Pamela Ribon Josie Trinidad |starring = |music = Henry Jackman Alan Menken Phil Johnston Tom MacDougall |cinematography = Nathan Detroit Warner Brian Leach |editor = Jeremy Milton |studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release = November 21, 2018 |time = 112 minutes |language = English |budget = $175 million |gross = $529,323,962 |preceded = Moana Wreck-It Ralph |followed = Frozen II |website = http://movies.disney.com/ralph-breaks-the-internet-wreck-it-ralph-2 |imdb_id = 5848272}}Ralph Breaks the Internet (formerly known as Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 ) is the 2018 animated sequel to Walt Disney Animation Studios' 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is the 57th animated feature film in the Disney Animated Canon and the 9th film in the Disney Revival. Upon its release on November 21, 2018, the film received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences alike and has grossed $529,323,962 worldwide. Synopsis Ralph Breaks the Internet leaves Litwak's Arcade behind, venturing into the uncharted, expansive, and thrilling world of the internet—which may or may not survive Ralph's wrecking. Video game bad guy Ralph (voice of John C. Reilly) and fellow misfit Vanellope von Schweetz (voice of Sarah Silverman) must risk it all by traveling to the world wide web in search of a replacement part to save Vanellope's video game, Sugar Rush. In way over their heads, Ralph and Vanellope rely on the citizens of the internet—the Netizens—to help navigate their way, including Yesss (voice of Taraji P. Henson), who is the head algorithm and the heart and soul of the trend-making site "BuzzzTube", and Shank (voice of Gal Gadot), a tough-as-nails driver from a gritty online auto-racing game called Slaughter Race. Plot At Litwak's Arcade, Wreck-It Ralph enjoys having Vanellope von Schweetz in their adventures within Game Central Station. One day, Mr. Litwak plugs in a new Wi-Fi router to the Internet, but the Surge Protector warns the video game characters to stay clear of it. Vanellope yearns to have something new for a change, having gotten tired of the repetitive races in her game. Overhearing her, Ralph heads into Sugar Rush to create a new track for her. As soon as Vanellope reaches the finish line, Vanellope decides to choose to take his track, which overrides the players' control over the steering wheel until they accidentally pull it out. Swati and Nafisa call up Litwak to fix the wheel, but it breaks into two pieces. A new wheel is available on eBay, but due to its costly price, Litwak has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope help the other Sugar Rush characters get to Game Central Station, and they are taken to Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun's penthouse. Vanellope is heartbroken at losing her game unless something can be done in the next day. Ralph then remembers there was a steering wheel on eBay, and decides to go to the Internet. He finds Vanellope, and they bother Surge Protector about a fake emergency as they head to the Wi-Fi router. While the two are examining the router interior, Litwak's netizen avatar appears, going into a capsule that could take it to the Internet. Ralph and Vanellope follow the avatar, and they are suddenly transported into the Internet's hub. They go to the search engine KnowsMore to find eBay. Ralph is annoyed when KnowsMore shoots out guesses until Vanellope asks "eBay Sugar Rush steering wheel", and Ralph and Vanellope are transported to eBay. As the two don't understand that the numbers used in the auction represent what they have to pay they raise the price of the steering wheel to $27,001, which they are unable to pay for. Ralph then sees a pop-up netizen, Spamley, who can help them get the money by video game looting. One of the options is to find Shank's car in a game called Slaughter Race, in which Ralph hates due to it being too dangerous for Vanellope, and Shank then encounters the two. Vanellope then takes Shank's car as Shank tails them. Although she is impressed by Vanellope, Shank refuses to give them her car, but Shank advises Ralph he can get money by making videos on BuzzzTube. Ralph and Vanellope end up at BuzzzTube, where Yesss, the head algorithm, has Ralph make many videos, turning him into an internet sensation. In order to help Ralph get more hearts, Yesss sends out pop-up netizens to garner more views. Vanellope decides to go to other websites and be a pop-up, and Ralph chooses Oh My Disney for her because it had a castle, and Vanellope was a princess. Yesss agrees and redirects her there. Vanellope runs into trouble with First Order Stormtroopers before she finds a safe haven with the Disney Princesses. Vanellope befriends the princesses and they give her advice on finding what she desires the most. Meanwhile, Ralph and Yesss try to upload a video, but it can't load. The Eboy (the eBay alert messenger) tells Ralph that the steering wheel would expire in thirty minutes. Yesss tries to fix it while Ralph reads the comments, some with a favorable reception, and some with disparaging words. Ralph is dispirited despite Yesss' warning not to read the comments, though Yesss tells Ralph he made enough money to buy the steering wheel. Ralph thanks her for all her help, and Ralph calls Vanellope on his phone that Yesss has given him, and Vanellope is delighted. Ralph then makes his way to eBay. At eBay, after getting the steering wheel, Ralph then tries to call Vanellope again, but his voice is muted. He overhears Vanellope, who is at Slaughter Race, Vanellope confiding with Shank that she wanted to stay with Shank at the game. A bitter Ralph asks Spamley to take him to the Dark Net for a virus that would convince Vanellope to leave. Spamley introduces Ralph to Double Dan, and he gives them "Arthur", an insecurity virus that could slow down Slaughter Race. Ralph releases the virus into Slaughter Race during a race, where it scans on Vanellope's glitch, which she was 30% insecure of herself, and transmits it throughout the game and creates havoc. Ralph tries to get inside the game and look for Vanellope. Shank then tells him and Vanellope to both get out of the game as it will reboot. Ralph then picks up an unconscious Vanellope, and after they escaped, Vanellope awakens, but was angry at Ralph after he reveals he put the virus to slow down the game. Vanellope throws the medal she gave Ralph down to the Dark Net, which breaks into two and runs off, crushing Ralph's heart. Nearby, "Arthur", inside the wreckage, scans Ralph's insecurities, which are at 100%, and unleashes them all over the internet in the form of thousands of viral Ralphs. The Ralph viruses cause chaos all around the net, wrecking anything in their path, and causing a global-wide DDoS attack, all while looking for Vanellope, and Vanellope tries to run away, looking for Shank. Vanellope then goes to KnowsMore, and she helps him close down his site. The real Ralph appears, and KnowsMore informs them if they can get the Ralphs through the antivirus software, the clones will disappear. Yesss picks up Ralph and Vanellope to lure the viruses to the antivirus gate. When the clones form a giant Ralph, Yesss saves Vanellope while Ralph fights it, but both Ralph and Vanellope are trapped in the giant Ralph. After Ralph fixes his insecurities and apologizes for making Vanellope angry, the clones dissolve, causing Ralph to fall. Spamley tries to catch him, but Ralph just falls through his car and gets knocked out in the process. Below, the Disney Princesses, who have been watching the battle the whole time, use their magical powers and skills to rescue Ralph. Their efforts result in Ralph safely landing on a bed where he wakes up and meets the Princesses, who tell him that they are friends with Vanellope, which makes Ralph their friend, too. After the battle, Shank incorporates Vanellope's code into Slaughter Race to let her stay in the game. Ralph and Vanellope sadly part ways, with each now sharing one half of Ralph's medal, and Ralph returns to Litwak's Arcade alone. Ralph then explains the changes to himself and the arcade - the Sugar Rush racers are friendlier now with Felix and Calhoun's effective parenting, and he has participated in community activities with the other arcade game characters. Ralph still talks to Vanellope through Yesss' phone weekly, though an upcoming update to Slaughter Race will enable Vanellope to come for a visit within two months. After he ends his call with Vanellope, Ralph watches the sunrise once more as he and Felix head to work. In a mid-credits scene, a toddler (Moana, shortened to Mo) plays a game of Pancake Milkshake after watching the film which she was sad due to one of the scenes from the trailer wasn't in the final version, but Ralph and Vanellope enter the game and crash it. In a post-credits scene, a supposed-to-be sneak peek of Frozen II shifts to Ralph rickrolling to the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, with Slaughter Race characters and Felix. Ralph then tells the audience there are no more surprises to show up, and the film ends. Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Gal Gadot as Shank *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Bill Hader as J.P. Spamley *Alfred Molina as Double Dan *Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore *Ed O'Neill as Stan Litwak *Flula Borg as Maybe *Sean Giambrone as Eboy (Dan "DanTDM" Middleton in the UK version) *Ali Wong as Felony *Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy *Glozell Green as Little Debbie *Hamish Blake as Pyro *John DiMaggio as Arthur *Pamela Ribon as Snow White and Fun Bun and Puddles *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana *Rich Moore as Sour Bill, Zangief, Stormtrooper, eBay bidder *Phil Johnston as Surge Protector and eBay bidder *Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Raymond S. Persi as Gene *Horatio Sanz as Duncan *Brian Curless as eBay auctioneer *Rebecca Wisocky as eBay Elayne *Fuschia! as Instagram pop-up *Sam Richardson as Lee the Office Nerd *Maurice LaMarche as Tapper *Dianna Agron as News Anchor *Alex Moffat as Jimmy *June Squibb as Jimmy's Grandma *Jaboukie Young-White as McNeely *Della Saba as Swati *Michaela Zee as Nafisa *Jason Mantzoukas as Hey Nongman *Nicole Scherzinger as Mo's Mom *Brittany Kikuchi as Baby Mo *Ana Ortiz as Ballet Mom *Olivier Bénard as BuzzzTube Goat *Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus (archival recording) *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear (archival recording) *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Corey Burton as Grumpy *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (archival recording) *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic *Dani Fernandez as herself *Colleen Ballinger (Miranda Sings) as herself *Tiffany Garcia as herself *Ben McKee as himself *Daniel Platzman as himself *Dan Reynolds as himself *Wayne Sermon as himself Development When he spoke about a sequel back in 2013, director Rich Moore said he wanted to try and work in mobile/casual gaming, and he also liked the idea of bringing in different Wreck-It Ralphs from mobile versions or Super Smash Bros.-esque iterations of the character.Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge GamerJohn C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2 He also stated that the cast and crew are open to the sequel,Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions and plans to include Mario and Tron.'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequelWreck-It Ralph Director Wants Tron in the Sequel In the end, only the latter was used at the beginning of the film as a minor foreshadowing plot device. Serious talks about a Wreck-It Ralph sequel began in 2014. Henry Jackman was the first to leak information, saying the sequel's story is being written.[http://collider.com/henry-jackman-captain-america-winter-soldier-interview/ Composer Henry Jackman Talks Captain America: The Winter Soldier, His Influences, Wreck-It Ralph 2, The Interview, and More] There was a general consensus that a sequel wouldn't be made unless there was a good story. Part of the inspiration for doing a sequel came from Ralph's final line in Wreck-It Ralph; "Turns out I don't need a medal to tell me I'm a good guy. Because if that little kid likes me, how bad can I be?" According to Rich Moore and Phil Johnston, the more they thought about that particular line, the more dysfunctional it seemed. It gave the impression that Ralph's self-esteem is solely dependent on how Vanellope feels about him, meaning he still has insecurities to overcome and room to grow as a character. This prompted the filmmakers to like the first film, have Ralph and Vanellope's relationship serve as the center of the story. That's when Rich Moore came up with the idea of having the characters travel to the Internet. This created numerous opportunities for comedy and conflict between Ralph and Vanellope, which excited the creative team. The story went through a number of revisions. In the beginning, the Internet was essentially the antagonist of the film. It was regarded as a threat to the arcade's way of life, a threat that Ralph sought to wreck. In another version, Vanellope was sucked into the Internet and became the leader of her own website, Vanellope.com. Another had Ralph becoming an Internet sensation corrupted by fame and fortune. The idea of a prominent Disney crossover involving the Disney princesses was inspired by the "Which Disney Princess Are You?" quizzes that commonly appear on sites like Buzzfeed. The joke was that upon coming across one of these quizzes, Ralph and Vanellope would encounter the princesses themselves. Co-writer Pamela Ribon questioned whether or not Vanellope is an official member of the Disney Princess line-up, considering the character is a princess and comes from the same studio behind Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. Ribon then envisioned a scenario in which Vanellope got to meet the princesses inside the Internet, and the concept continued to expand from there. Ribon wrote out the scene and included a number of jokes that appear in the final film. When it came time to pitch it to Rich Moore, Ribon admittedly feared the scene would be rejected. However, it was approved and showed to the rest of Disney Animation to similar praise. With this, the princesses scene was officially part of the movie. On July 12, 2015, John C. Reilly confirmed the sequel and announced that he is signed on to reprise his role as Ralph. On March 24, 2016, Rich Moore stated that a sequel is still being planned. Moore also hopes to specifically include an appearance from Mario, citing a "good relationship with Nintendo". The film was officially announced by Walt Disney Animation Studios on June 30, 2016, with a release date set for March 9, 2018. John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman were confirmed to be returning to the cast. On April 25, 2017, the film was given a new release date, having been pushed to November of 2018. In an interview with Collider, Moore confirms that the film had been in development for about two and a half years by the time of its announcement. Development halted when Moore put the focus on co-directing Zootopia, though things were set back in motion immediately after production on the film wrapped. Phil Johnston, a writer on the original Wreck-It Ralph, was brought on to co-direct alongside Moore in response to his heavy influence on the first movie. At the 2017 D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, it was revealed that the Disney Princesses will feature in speaking roles, marking the first time these characters have all interacted on screen, together. Other appearances from both Lucasfilm and Marvel Comics properties were also revealed. Jack McBrayer and Jane Lynch were also confirmed to reprise their roles as Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun, respectively. On July 10, 2018, the Wreck-It Ralph 2 subtitle was dropped from the title. Music Composer Henry Jackman returns to score the movie. According to Jackman, his goal was to incorporate elements from the original soundtrack, while adding a new layer to fit in with the Internet's modern environment. Interestingly, unlike Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet features a full-fledged musical number in the style of classic Disney performed by Sarah Silverman as Vanellope and Gal Gadot as Shank. Alan Menken, who is renowned for scoring a majority of the Disney Renaissance, penned the song, titled "A Place Called Slaughter Race". It was inspired by what lyricist Howard Ashman described as the "I want" song, in which the hero or heroine would burst into song to proclaim their deepest desires. This is a common element in Disney musicals, especially those involving princesses, which connects—narratively—to the idea of Vanellope embracing her inner-Disney Princess. Phil Johnston doubled as a co-lyricist for the song. In classic Disney Renaissance fashion, Grammy nominee Julia Michaels was signed on to perform the credits version of the song. The single for this film is "Zero", written and performed by Imagine Dragons. The Ralph Breaks the Internet soundtrack was released on November 16, 2018. Release International Premieres *November 5, 2018 (Premiere - Los Angeles, CA, United States) *November 21, 2018 (Canada, Chile, Croatia, Jamaica, Philippines, Ukraine) *November 22, 2018 (Colombia, Greece, Israel, Kuwait, Kazakhstan, Lebanon, Malaysia, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Singapore) *November 23, 2018 (China, Indonesia, India, Sri Lanka, Mexico, Vietnam) *November 29, 2018 (Peru, Portugal, Taiwan) *November 30, 2018 (United Kingdom, Iceland, Ireland, South Africa) *December 5, 2018 (Spain) *December 6, 2018 (Albania) *December 8, 2018 (Premiere - Comic Con Experience - São Paulo, SP, Brazil) *December 12, 2018 (Netherlands) *December 20, 2018 (Hong Kong) *December 21, 2018 (Japan) *December 26, 2018 (Australia) *December 28, 2018 (Kosovo) *January 1, 2019 (Italy) *January 3, 2019 (Argentina, Brazil, Serbia, South Korea) *January 4, 2019 (Bulgaria) *January 10, 2019 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia) *January 11, 2019 (Lithuania, Poland, Romania, Turkey) *January 19, 2019 (Premiere - L'Alpe d'Huez Film Festival - France) *January 24, 2019 (Germany) *February 1, 2019 (Estonia, Finland, Norway, Sweden) *February 7, 2019 (Denmark) *February 13, 2019 (France) Home Media Ralph Breaks the Internet was released on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD in North America on February 26, 2019, from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. The film was made available for digital download in selected regions on February 12, 2019. Reception Ralph Breaks the Internet received very positive reviews from critics. The film review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 89% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 261 reviews, with an average score of 7.34/10. The site's consensus reads: "Ralph Breaks the Internet levels up on its predecessor with a funny, heartwarming sequel that expands its colorful universe while focusing on core characters and relationships" On Metacritic, based on 43 reviews, the film has an average of 71/100. The film earned an "A-" from audiences polled by CinemaScore. Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Wreck It Ralph 2 Announced By Walt Disney Animation Studios and John C. Reilly Breaking News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Trailer Teaser 1 (2018) Disney Animated Movie HD Wreck-It Ralph 2 Motion Poster - Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sneak Peek Ralph Breaks the Internet Official Trailer 2 Ralph Breaks the Internet Final Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet "Zero" Special Look Ralph Breaks the Internet "KnowsMore" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "Hearts" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "There Is No Track" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "We Are In The Internet" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "She is a Princess" Clip RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET Meet Eboy, Voiced by DanTDM! Official Disney UK Ralph Breaks the Internet "A Place Called Slaughter Race" Clip Interviews WRECK-IT RALPH 2 "Ralph" John C. Reilly Behind The Scenes Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet WRECK-IT RALPH 2 "Vanellope" Sarah Silverman Behind The Scenes Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet WRECK-IT RALPH 2 "Yesss" Taraji P. Henson Behind The Scenes Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Directors Phil Johnston And Rich Moore Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet Trivia *The film takes place six years after the events of Wreck-It Ralph. *It is revealed that Litwak's Arcade is stationed in Los Aburridos, California. This roughly translates to "The Boring". *By the time of this film, one of the Sugar Rush twin consoles was removed. *Vanellope's presidency is never addressed or referenced in this film. Instead, she is only referred to as a princess. *The logo for the movie was made to resemble an app icon. *This is the last film from Walt Disney Animation Studios to be released under the supervision of John Lasseter before he left his position as CEO of both Disney Animation and Pixar in the same year, while the following Frozen II will be the last one with his involvement. *The first look concept art for the movie (released in 2016) featured parody versions of popular websites. In the final film, real websites were used. *Before it was decided that Oh My Disney would serve as a crossover world for Disney properties, Ralph and Vanellope were to instead visit a defunct Disney INFINITY website. *Due to his death in Wreck-It Ralph, King Candy does not return in the film. Alan Tudyk does return, however, as a new character named KnowsMore. **Concept art for the Dark Web area has an advertisement for "Turbo Torrent" which features a foreboding depiction of Turbo's smiling face.Dark Web concept art *Each of the Disney Princesses were redesigned to have a broader style to fit the Wreck-It Ralph universe. **Veteran animator Mark Henn was brought on as a consultant to ensure that the Disney princesses retained key characteristics despite the broader style. Henn also animated the hand-drawn cameos of Mickey Mouse, Humphrey the Bear, and J. Audubon Woodlore. *To ensure that the Disney princess avatars were faithful representations of their classic films, the Ralph Breaks the Internet creative team consulted the original filmmakers, voice actresses, and even the characters at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. They also rewatched the films. *Prior to the film's release, Disney received backlash over Tiana's redesign, specifically her lightened skin tone and sharper features. In response, Tiana's scenes were reanimated so that she more closely resembled her original depiction. *There were plans to have a villain in the movie at one point, but this was scrapped in favor of a narrative in which Ralph served as his own antagonist. The villain was named B.E.V., and was an AntiVirus-inspired cop that lived in the Internet. *One of the jokes that were pitched involved Kylo Ren from the Star Wars sequel trilogy being portrayed as a spoiled child. However, Lucasfilm requested that the filmmakers scrap the joke out of fear that it would undermine Kylo Ren's role as their villain. *Nafisa is voiced by Michaela Zee, the daughter of Ming-Na Wen, who reprises her role as Mulan. *In an early version of the script, the movie began with a funeral for Tapper. In during which, Ralph and Vanellope were to give a eulogy, though they instead spent the time talking about themselves. To that, the gathered mourners would rebuke the duo by throwing food and starting a food fight. *Some versions of the movie had Felix and Calhoun joining Ralph and Vanellope on their journey to the Internet. This was partially altered to keep the arcade relevant, and due to the belief that having too many characters adventuring through the Internet would overwhelm the story. *As Mindy Kaling does not reprise the role, Taffyta Muttonfudge is the only returning character not to have her original voice actor. Melissa Villaseñor voices Taffyta instead. *This is the second time Brad Garrett voiced Eeyore in 2018, the first being Christopher Robin, which came out three and a half months prior. *This is the fifth sequel in the Disney Animated Features canon, after The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, and Winnie the Pooh. *With the film's release date set on November 21, 2018, roughly two years after Moana's release, this is the longest break between two films from Walt Disney Animation Studios since the 28-month gap between The Great Mouse Detective (July 2, 1986) and Oliver & Company (November 18, 1988). *The film marks Alan Menken's first contribution to the Disney animated canon since Tangled in 2010. *When asked about naming the film with "Breaks the Internet" instead of "Wrecks the Internet", the filmmakers explained that the double meaning behind "break the internet" (being a common phrase on the real-life Internet and being literal as Ralph nearly destroys the world inside the Internet) made the title more appealing. **The naming was also inquired by Ralph and Vanellope in the trailer, with Yesss giving an answer similar to the above. *Buzz Lightyear from the Toy Story franchise appears in the film shouting his iconic catchsphere "To Infinity and Beyond!". Coincidentally both teaser trailers for the then unreleased Toy Story 4 were shown before the movie. *C-3PO and R2-D2 from the Star Wars franchise both appear in the film probably as consumption for them not appearing in Solo, which was released the same year. *Before the princesses change into their casual wear, a Disney-castle transition is shown. This is a reference to the 1960s ''Batman'' TV series, and 's music from the series is used. *This film marks the fourth time Henry Jackman composes the music score for a Walt Disney Animation Studios film after Winnie the Pooh, the original Wreck-It Ralph, and Big Hero 6. *This is the seventh Walt Disney Animation Studios film to include a post-credits scene after The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Brother Bear, Winnie the Pooh, Frozen, Big Hero 6, and Moana. *Unlike the first movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet does not have an opening title. This makes it the third Walt Disney Animation Studios film to not have opening titles after Big Hero 6 and Moana. *In the storybook version of the film, it only features the first official 11 Disney Princesses and excludes Anna, Elsa and Moana. It also doesn't mention the scene where the princesses saved Ralph from his demise. *The first Walt Disney Animation Studios film to use the short 2011 Disney closing logo since Zootopia (2016). *This movie has the most amount of Easter eggs ever, clocking in at about 122. *With about 14 minutes of end credits (including post-credits scenes), this film has the longest running time of end credits to date for an animated film. *With the running time of 112 minutes, this is the second longest Disney animated film after Fantasia. Cameos and other Disney references *Ralph and Vanellope go to race in Tron ''at the film's beginning. Later, while talking to Spamley, Ralph says that Vanellope liked to go to ''Tron ''until it got a virus. *Star Wars'' plates featuring Yoda and Chewbacca can be seen on the shelf in Litwak's office. In addition, a poster of Fred's comic is taped on the side of a cabinet. **The comic also appeared in the princesses' break room. *Genie's lamp from Aladdin is amongst the items up for sale on eBay. **Rapunzel's frying pan and one of Vladimir's ceramic unicorns can be seen as well. *The official Disney-owned blog, Oh My Disney, is one of the sites that Vanellope visits on her journey. **The site is inhabited by numerous Disney characters, as well as characters from Disney-owned subsidiaries—Pixar, The Muppets, Marvel, and Star Wars. **The entrance to the site is modeled after the entrance to Disneyland, while the site's interior is modeled after the floor of a D23 Expo. **Sorcerer Mickey can be seen on top the pavilion for Disney Animation. **Classic posters and screencaps from various Disney animated movies are also displayed throughout the site. ***The films featured include: Steamboat Willie, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Bambi, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Emperor's New Groove, Lilo & Stitch, Brother Bear, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, and Moana. **The Star Wars pavilion features the Death Star, TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon, Darth Vader, and an R2-D2 statue. **The Pixar pavilion is based on the entrance to Pixar Animation Studios. It features Luxo, Jr., the Pixar Ball, Arlo, EVE, a Door, and scream canister from Monsters, Inc., and a small photo booth with Woody and Buzz Lightyear cutouts. **Dumbo can be seen at the Disney Animation pavilion. **On the Marvel pavilion, Iron Man's glove, Captain America's shield, and Mjolnir are featured. **Statues depicting the heads of Kermit the Frog and Beaker are located in ''The Muppets'' pavilion. **Also featured in the background of the site is Hiro Hamada, a picture of Fred and Honey Lemon, wallpaper of Finding Dory and Cars, Carl's house from Up, Big Ben, the Jolly Roger, and the ''ESPN'' logo. **One of the First Order Stormtroopers that accost Vanellope is FN-3181, a Stormtrooper from the opening scene of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. **The net user that Vanellope bumps into is a caricature of Stan Lee. **When Vanellope is being chased by Stormtroopers, she encounters Nick Wilde near the Cast Members Only curtains, who is eating a pawpsicle. **The "Cast Members Only" sign is itself a reference to the numerous signs that dot Disney theme parks, denoting entrances to backstage areas accessible only to Disney employees ("cast members") and off-limits to park guests **A plethora of paraphernalia can be spotted in the vanities in the Disney princesses' private quarters. ***For Snow White, there is the poisoned apple and the Magic Mirror. ***For Cinderella, there is the glass slipper and a pumpkin. ***For Aurora, there is the cursed spinning wheel and the rose that she held during her deep sleep. ***For Ariel, there is a dinglehopper, thingamabobs, and a candelabra holding utensils from her grotto. ***For Belle, there is the enchanted mirror and an inanimate Lumière. ***For Jasmine, there is Genie's lamp, the flower from "A Whole New World", and Carpet. ***For Mulan, there is the sword of Fa Zhou. ***For Tiana, there is the artwork of Tiana's Place, man-catching beignets, and a family portrait of Tiana, Eudora, and James. ***For Rapunzel, there is Pascal, a paint box, and wall murals from Rapunzel's tower. ***For Merida, there is her bow. ***For Anna and Elsa, there are dolls from "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" and the family portrait from Frozen Fever (depicting Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf). **There is an area dedicated to Tsum Tsum with Buzz Lightyear saying his "To infinity, and beyond!" catchphrase, next to Baymax. **When Vanellope enters the site, Demi Lovato's cover of "Let It Go" can be heard as atmospheric music. **The facade of Disneyland's "It's a Small World" attraction is seen adjacent to The Muppets pavilion as Vanellope is confronted by First Order Stormtroopers *Toddler Moana appears in the mid-credits scene, as a modern-day little girl named Mo playing an app that Ralph and Vanellope hijack. **Mo's mother is played by Nicole Scherzinger, who voiced Moana's mother Sina in Moana. *Pocahontas' hair is in constant motion even when indoors, as a nod to her animation in the original film. *When Cinderella settles into her comfy clothes, she dreamily sighs, "So this is love..." *The Disney princesses' casual clothing are designed with references to their respective films. **Snow White's top has artwork of the Evil Queen's apple with the inscription "POISON" underneath. **Cinderella's shirt features the Pumpkin Coach and a slogan that reads "G2G" in reference to the stroke-of-twelve deadline. **Aurora's shirt says "Nap Queen" in reference to her sleeping curse. **Ariel's shirt says "Gizmos & Whooz-Its & Whats-Its & Snarfblats & Dinglehoppers." **Belle's shirt says "BFF" on a black silhouette of the Beast's head and "Beast Friends Forever" under it. **Jasmine's top has artwork of the Genie's hand and it says "Wishes" under it. **Pocahontas' shirt shows a wolf howling in front of a blue moon and underneath it says "BLUE CORN MOON". **Mulan's jacket has artwork of Mushu. **Tiana's top reads "NOLA" in reference to New Orleans, Louisiana. The "O" has a crown in the middle, in both reference to Prince Naveen and the crown found in The Princess and the Frog's logo. **Rapunzel's shirt reads "The Snuggly Duckling BARHOUSE", and her leggings are patterned with the Corona sun crest. **Merida's shirt has a picture of a bear and reads "MUM". **Anna's shirt has artwork of a sandwich and reads "FINISH EACH OTHER'S". **Elsa's sweater reads "JUST LET IT GO". **Moana's top reads "#SHINY" and has stylized artwork of Tamatoa. *Rapunzel's line, "Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big, strong man showed up?", is a jab at the inaccurate criticism that many Disney princesses are "damsel-in-distress" stereotypes who rely solely on their male love interests to save the day. *Arlo from The Good Dinosaur was seen at the Disney Animation pavilion. *Aunt Cass from Big Hero 6 and King Agnarr from Frozen appear on pop-up ads. *The climax where the princesses rescue Ralph includes the following music cues: **"How Far I'll Go" from Moana. **"Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. **"The Great Thaw" and "Vuelle (Reprise)" from Frozen. **"The Avalanche" from Mulan. **"Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. **"Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. **"Down in New Orleans" from The Princess and the Frog. References External links * * ar:رالف يدمر الإنترنت da:Vilde Rolf smadrer internettet de:Chaos im Netz es:Ralph Breaks the Internet fr:Ralph 2.0 it:Ralph spacca Internet nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet pt:Ralph vs Internet pt-br:WiFi Ralph ru:Ральф против интернета zh:無敵破壞王2：網路大暴走 Category:Sequel films Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Crossovers Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films Category:Academy Award nominated films